Chloe And Derek: The Continuing Story
by tayswizzle
Summary: Chloe and Derek continue their journey after they defeated the Edison Group. What comes next? NOTE: THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO KELLEY ARMSTRONG, NOT ME. I hope you guys enjoy it! :
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the first chapter of the first fanfiction I've ever written. I hope you guys like it! :)**_

We kissed until our lips were numb. Then Derek takes my hand and we both sit on the ground. I look up at Derek and grin. This boy and my life will be forever connected, and it suddenly dawns on me that I love this boy. Derek looks down at me and I press my hands to my lips while turning away quickly, my face getting hot. I smile and tell myself that it's Derek, I shouldn't be embarrassed.

As we sit there, our hands entwined, the adrenaline from the kiss wears off, and I start to think of the St. Cloud's and all the other dangers ahead. I think of how with the Edison group he would always put himself in danger for me, no matter what the risks. If we started dating, I would become more than just a girl he has to protect because I'm in his pack. I would be his mate, one he _needs_ to protect, and it will be even worse. I know in my brain I can't let him put himself in danger like this, but my heart tells me a different story.

Everyone always tells you to follow your heart, but would they if that meant the other half would be shattering itself for yours? I think of Derek laying dead on the ground, covered in blood, eyes staring up and unblinking just like Andrews and the other countless dead men I had seen in the past two weeks. I think of him resting peacefully in a coffin, ready to get lowered into the ground, and I can feel my eyes start to swell up with tears as I think of what I must do.

I look at Derek again. He looks at me too and smiles this magnificent smile that will be on my mind all day. Nice Derek. Thanks for shoving your cuteness at me just when I made a decision to not be with you. Then he grumbles something that I can't quite make out. At first I thought I said that out loud and I start to panic but when I give him a confused look, he repeats it and I hear it clearly this time.

"I love you"

I can feel tears prickling my eyes and can't help it when I start crying softly.

"Did I say something wrong?" Derek asks me in a concerned voice as he leans over to hug me. I am then engulfed by his arms and can't help but relax and take in the smell of him.

"No, I love you too" My reply comes muffled from being buried in him.

I look up and see Derek smiling a little but when he sees me still crying his smile quickly disappears and turns into a frown.

"Then why are you crying?" he asks slowly.

"We can't be together" I say as I look down again.

Derek's arms drop from around me. He gets up from the ground and starts pacing with confused look on his face that quickly turns to rage when he looks back at where Simon and the others are.

"Is this because of Simon?" He starts, but I cut him off.

"No, no it's just that-" I try to say, but he interrupts me.

"He told me we could be together and that it was alright! There is no reason we can't! We defeated the Edison Group! We did everything we could so that we could be together and then you tell me this? After all we've been through you're just going to say it's over? That you had enough fun and now you're ready to go back to reality? I can't _believe_ you Chloe. Do you even love me or was that a lie? If you really did love me I'd think we _could_ be together." Derek's voice starts to rise to a shout. "I should have known you weren't what you seemed, but I guess you're a damn good actress." His voice starts lowering a bit, and I start to relax. "I should never have loved you." He whispers with such a quiet venomous rage, that all I can do is stand there, shocked.

I just stare at him, letting the hurt penetrate him like daggers. As soon as he looks at me, he realizes what he had just done. I start to walk away, but he grabs my arms and flings me into him, putting his mouth on mine in a panic frenzy, trying to mend what was far to broken. I push him away with as much strength as I can muster, and make a break for the house.

"No, Chloe. I'm sorry! Come back!"

But he was too late. I was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here's chapter 2. If you're reading this you probably liked chapter 1 enough to click chapter 2. So I wanted to say thank you and I hope you enjoy this. **_

I get back to the house out of breath and panting like a dog. If I didn't have a higher pitch, you'd think I was Derek. No, I will not think about Derek right now. Not when I was about to make a decision he probably wouldn't like. Not when he just told me all that crap outside. No. He's in the past now.

Ignoring a confused look from Tori, I run to my room and start packing my bag with anything I can find. Clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, blanket, socks, and about $500 in cash are all included in this.

After a lot of rummaging and quick breaks to cry, I have enough. Instead of getting up and leaving though, I sit down on my bed and think. I can't believe Derek said those things. He has never gotten that mad before. I expected him to understand us not being together. He did say he loved me though, even if it was in the form of _I can't believe I ever loved you!_ I wrap my arms around my legs and curl up in a ball. How could he say that to me? Then I start crying quietly until I am ready to leave.

Just as I am about to leave my room I can hear Derek down the hallway asking Tori where I went while she just points toward my room. Shit. He was probably going to come in and tell me how sorry he was and that I should forgive him. He'd say we could be together and that everything was alright. Then he'd kiss me and everything would really be okay. I am not falling for that one again though. I need to keep him safe and I know I'll give in if he talks to me.

Desperate for escape, I sprint across my room to my window and open it up. Then I jump out with my bag. I was on the first floor so it was only a couple feet drop. Just as my feet touched the ground I could hear Derek enter my room. I crouch to the ground under the window. Oh please, please don't look out the window.

"Tori! You lied! She's not here." Derek yelled, slightly panicking.

Derek? Panicking? No, I don't think so. Derek never panics. He always has everything under control.

"I didn't lie! I saw her run to her room. Why don't you look around with your wolf senses instead of whining to me." Tori screamed back at him.

I hear Derek pause then the sound of his footsteps getting closer and closer. Well this isn't good. He'll spot me for sure. I hold my breath, not even daring to breathe. My leg is under me in a very awkward position, so i attempt to shuffle my foot forwards a bit. I end up knocking the hose which clangs against the side of the motel. I curse myself, and look up to see Derek's rage filled face looking down at me. I can't help but notice the vein that was popping out of his head earlier isn't there anymore so it can't be too bad.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, struggling to keep calm.

I let out a big sigh and get up, defeated. "Nothing."

"You were obviously doing something if you were crouched beneath the window"

"Maybe I was hiding from you!" I told him, the hurt in my voice was very easy to detect.

For a second I thought I saw a bit of regret and remorse in the depths of his eyes, but as soon as Derek's eyes fall on my backpack his face fills with such anger, I am shocked into stillness. It terrified me how he could go from calm, to anger, to desperate.

"You were running away, weren't you?" Derek stated.

"I wasn't-" I tried to argue.

"Of course you were trying to run away! You always run away when things get tough. Well Chloe, you're not running away this time. You need to grow up and face your problems! Get back in here." He says with a look of disgust.

I was hurt by that though I didn't let it show. I obeyed him like a dog and went back inside the house. As I walked toward my room Derek tried to get in some words to me but I just shoved past him and shut the door in his face. Then I flung my bag at the wall with as much force as I could and screamed into my pillows. Crying and screaming until I was too tired to fight and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I wake up with a killer headache and my eyes feel heavy. I sit up with my hand pressed to my temple and moan, which does not make it feel any better. I look around the room and see my neat room that I despise. I wish I could go back to my old life. Go back to living with my dad in my own room. He's not an A+ dad but he tries and that's all that matters. Though that's in the past just like a lot of other things I left there to only be memories in the future.

I see a note on my dresser but I don't feel like getting up and reading it. It's probably just a stupid note from Derek, apologizing. If he wants to apologize he can come and do it face to face. Though it's my fault he can't do that. I just can't face him right now. I love him and want him way too much. I just know I'll give in if I talk to him, even if I am mad at him. Why do things have to be so complicated? In frustration I ball my hands into fists and punch the pillow until it can no longer be recognised as a pillow.

I hear a knock at my door and start getting up but stop when I hear an unfamiliar voice speak through the door. "Come to breakfast. We need to talk." My eyes widen and a cool breeze sweeps over me. I get goose bumps and try to wipe them away with a brush of my hand while snuggling into a blanket. Why do I need to talk to a stranger? I suddenly think of something and walk over to my dresser. I snatch up the note and sure enough it says the same thing. Wait. That means there was a stranger in my room while I slept. I start to feel uncomfortable and look around the room. No signs of disturbance or anything stolen. I shrug it off thinking it's just Derek trying to scare me and head for the shower.

5 minutes into the shower I hear a knock at the door. I scream, head pounding and almost fall over in the tub. Then I hear it again. "Come to Breakfast. We need to talk." The water suddenly turns ice cold and I shrink away in the corner, waiting for it to return to hot. What could this person want?! This isn't scary anymore. This is just pissing me off. I get out of the shower and quickly dry myself and put on my normal, nothing out of the ordinary clothes which are probably the only normal thing about me. I look at myself in the mirror and I still see the black colour of my hair with my pale skin. Not a good combination. The black doesn't seem to want to come out no matter how many showers I take. Though it has faded a little, I guess that's good. I sigh, accepting the fact I'll have to be patient. I walk over to the door to my room and open it, heading to breakfast.

_**So what do you guys think about the mystery voice? Who will she find waiting for her at breakfast? Sorry this wasn't too good. My head was all jumbled and I couldn't seem to get the words out right. Please review! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

I walk down to breakfast and quickly spot Derek and Simon sitting together at a small table. The room includes a bar with food on it and tables scattered everywhere complete with people to occupy them. There is only one window that indicates it's a rainy, ugly day again. The window is surrounded by faded floral wallpaper with water stains scattered across it. It's not the best place but at least we are sheltered. There's a chill in the air but I don't notice until I'm right next to Simon with my arm drawn back. I punch him in the arm and he quickly puts his hands up as if in surrender.  
"Whoa. What's wrong?" Simon asks  
"You know what's wrong. You tried to freak me out this morning with that weird voice and the knocking!" I practically screech. I don't know what's gotten me so mad but I really want to bite Simon's head off.  
"What voice?" Simon says in an innocent tone with a hint of panic. He still has his hands up as if to block another blow coming from me. I roll my eyes and unclench my fists.  
"Oh don't act all innocent. I know it was you trying to get me down here." I glance over to Derek and see he hasn't lifted his eyes from the bowl of milk in front of him. Classic Derek. Never showing emotion.  
"I didn't do that Chloe. Maybe it was just a ghost trying to talk to you? You know another ghost with another story."  
A bone chilling breeze sweeps over me. I look at the lone window and see it its closed and doesn't seem to be letting wind in. I suddenly become aware of the man in the back corner just sitting there. He doesn't have food and doesn't look like he is doing anything in particular. He is wearing an outfit that people would have worn in the 50's complete with a black hat. He has a mysterious feel to him and doesn't give me a good feeling but I decide to go over anyway.  
"Fine. I'm going to sit over there alone and eat my breakfast" I point to the table the man is sitting at. Simon looks over and doesn't give any look of surprise.  
"Alone? Okay." Simon says.  
I knew it. Simon can't see the man which meant this man was a ghost. He was also most likely the ghost harassing me in my room. A telekinetic one too because ghosts can't make knocking sounds or write on paper. This makes it a lot harder to be brave.  
I quickly grab an orange and sit at the table with the ghost. Sure enough, goose bumps instantly cover my skin. It's freezing over here. I've never gotten this feeling with any other ghost and it makes me a little jumpy.  
"You wanted to talk?" I say to the ghost in a whisper, careful not to signal to Simon and Derek that I was talking to someone.  
"How did you know it was me?" The ghost has a calm, deep voice that makes me shrink away from him. The voice sounds familiar but I can't put a name to it.  
"It's kind of obvious. You're sitting here doing nothing. You know if you come down to a breakfast room, most people eat the breakfast."  
He just sits there looking at me with a straight face. I finally give in and get right to the point.  
"Alright, where's the letter and who do you want me to give it to?" I reach out my hand and wait. He gives me a surprised look and suddenly I'm farther from the table than I was before.  
"Did you just send my chair back? I thought you wanted me to deliver something for you! What do you want?" I whisper with a hint of panic in my voice. This is starting to creep me out. All the ghosts I've met want something from me. What does this strange one want?  
"I don't want you to deliver anything. All the people I've cared about were killed in a massacre just before I died. I just want to talk to you." He chokes a little when the word massacre comes out. I sigh and adjust myself on my chair. It makes a creaking sound and I suddenly imagine the chair breaking and me falling down into a black hole secretly hidden beneath the chair.  
"What do you want to talk about?" I ask politely.  
"I want to know more about you and your werewolf boyfriend. I saw you trying to run away from him. What was that all about?"  
My face turns red and I quickly realise this ghost has been watching me for a while now. Why would he want to know about me and Derek? Derek isn't a very appealing person and from recent changes in my hair I'd assume the only appealing thing about me is my necromancer glow.  
"Isn't that a little personal for the first question? We just met. Who are you anyway?" I decide to lead him on and give him false hope of me giving out information.  
"My name is Jack Runnel. I was killed from lack of water in the early 50's just after my family was killed in a massacre. I came all this way to find you and it wasn't very hard with the glow you're giving off. I want to skip right to what I want to know because I don't plan on staying here long. Is that explanation enough for you?" Jack says tiredly.  
I was right. He was from the 50's and he was looking for me. The cold wind emitting from him must be because of the terrible things he has witnessed. He still hasn't given me the reason as to why he needs me though. I glance over to Simon and Derek. Derek is still staring at his milk and Simon is talking to Tori in a hushed whisper. I go back to looking at Jack and actually notice his face this time. He's a good looking ghost. He has an angled jaw with stubble covering it. His long black hair comes out loosely from the ends of his hat. There are no imperfections on his face except the lines under his eyes.  
"No, it's not. Why do you want to know about us?" I try to answer confidently but my voice gets quieter as the sentence goes on. I suck at speaking. Why can't I be some professional charismatic person?  
"The massacre my family was killed in… it wasn't a human that killed them. It was a werewolf. This werewolf was a trusted friend before he went crazy. I don't think he killed them on purpose. I think he was being controlled because of his weaknesses, the same weaknesses that your boy Derek over there is showing now. He shows confusion, love, and the determination to put his family before himself. Something bad is going to happen soon, Chloe and you're the only person that can help him." He speaks in a rush. I shrink back and put a startled look on my face. Then I compose myself again when I spot Tori looking at me. He is either lying and just trying to get me in trouble or he is telling the truth which is an equal fear at the moment.  
"Why are you telling me this? Why do you want to help me?" I ask.  
"Because if I don't tell you then it will start happening everywhere. There will be massacres everywhere and the werewolves will most likely be exposed to the world." He starts to get anxious and let's go of his calm composed tone.  
"Why should you care? You're dead." I put extra emphasis on the word dead as if it will make him realise it more.  
"I care because I don't want what happened to me to happen to you and millions of other people." He says this confidently but I know this isn't the whole truth. I'm an expert at detecting these things because of the amount of time I've been spending around Derek.  
"What's the real reason, Jack?" I put an edge to my voice, hoping to get him scared but know it's a lost cause. Nothing can happen to him. I'm the one who should be scared.  
"This is what I have to do to be able to leave peacefully and never come back." Jack looks me directly in the eye, practically pleading me to do as he said. I let out a big sigh and start peeling my orange and eating it.  
"Fine. Tell me what to do and I'll do it." I say through a mouthful of orange.  
"I can't just tell you. I need to lead you through it. All I can tell you now is that you have to pack your bags now and we're leaving during the night. Tell nobody where you're going and don't let anybody follow you. It will only work with you."  
"How is that supposed to work? You saw me trying to run away yesterday and Derek got me mid-escape. Even if I do manage to get out he will definitely follow my scent." His plan sucks so far. This won't work in a million lifetimes and if what he was saying is true then I better get ready for the massacre.  
"I have that all covered. Just pack your bags and try not to be suspicious" He says it like he knows I'll give myself away.  
"Okay" I say as I finish my orange and get up from my seat. This conversation was over and I didn't have one clue what to do.

_**Sorry I haven't written in a while! I've been really busy. Thanks for being patient and I hope you guys liked it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

I start making my way across the breakfast room slowly. I notice the chill in the air is gone now that Jack is too. It comforts me a little knowing he's not watching me close up anymore. To be honest, Jack creeps me out and I don't know why I agreed to help him help Derek. Derek won't approve of what I'm doing and I bet I'll just be shooed inside again when he catches me running away. I should just let Derek do as he pleases instead of going against his wishes yet again. But of course, my big throbbing heart can't help but care for the big guy who turns into a werewolf so often.

I glance out the window as I walk by it and see the clouds have cleared. It's a sunny, beautiful day just right for leaving. I turn my attention back to the path I'm headed and just as I am about to pass Derek he looks up from his bowl of milk and grabs my arm. A jolt goes through my arm from the shock of being touched by him accompanied by a slight burning where he is holding me. I look at him with my eyes wide and my mouth slightly open. Something is definitely wrong here.

"Chloe..." he starts but doesn't finish.  
"Please let go of me, Derek." I try to keep myself calm but I feel as though is touch is going to burn through my flesh if he doesn't let go soon. Fireworks appear in my vision and I gasp. I start to squirm and he lets go of my arm. I look at my arm but there doesn't seem to be a burn mark. It must have just been my imagination. I look back over to Derek and see he has gone back to staring at his milk.

"Derek? Aren't you going to finish your sentence?" I wait at his table and try to meet his eyes but it's evident he won't be talking to me anymore. Another conversation finished and I have no idea what just happened. Then I remember what I'm supposed to do and speed walk out of the room trying not to look suspicious. I don't want to let Jack to think I can't be trusted and I give myself away easily. As I'm leaving I glance back at Tori and see she no longer suspects anything. I'm not sure if I'm happy I'll get away freely or disappointed I won't be stopped again. There's no backing out now so I make my way through the dark musty hallway to my small room while trying not to think about all the things I'm leaving behind.

I grab my backpack from the day before and start repacking it with everything I needed. The exact things I just unpacked go back in and I start to feel more confident of the non-existent plan set in place. I really hope Jack's plan is good because if I get caught again, Derek will probably lock me in a prison cell and never let me out. I hope he understands that I'm doing this for him. I knew something was up from the day he said those hurtful things to me. It's just not like him. I sigh as I swing my backpack over my shoulders. I don't know how long I have to wait so I decide to sit on the bed.

I've almost drifted off to sleep when I feel pain stabbing me everywhere. First it's small and starts in my head then it slithers down my whole body, pricking and poking every part of me. Suddenly I'm writhing on the floor gasping for air. I feel as though I'm going to explode and no place is safe to hide from the pain going across my flesh. I desperately try to muffle my screams. Tears start to roll down my face as my vision starts to go black. I can't think. I can't do anything but try to get away from it all. There's nowhere to hide though and soon I fight get tired of fighting pain and trying to stay awake. The pain is unbearable. I plead for the mercy and it is slowly given as I'm engulfed by darkness. I drift into unconsciousness just as a cool breeze sweeps over my tormented body.

* * *

_**I know Derek doesn't seem in character in the few chapters I've written. I hope this explains his actions a little. This chapter might be a little confusing but it will be explained soon! Thanks for the new reviews and follows. I hope you guys liked this chapter :)**_


End file.
